Claire's Life
Claire's Life is a story made by TheThunderfan212. This article is currently a work in progress, so please do not edit it without her permission. Summary: '''A dying Claire recalls her whole life as she tells it to her great grand kids, moments before passing away. '''Characters (In order of appearance) Claire Lily Lucius (Mentioned) Stinky Runt Kate Isabelle Maya Rafe Marshall Ryder Wilbur Violet Skye Chase Farmer Yumi Captain Turbot (mentioned) Alex (mentioned) Mayor Goodway (mentioned) Mr. Porter Rubble Katie Dash Robert “Bob“/Mr. Incredible Frannie Troy Jr. Rocky Jake Everest Shasta Dominick Shawn Luna Tiffany Farmer Al Oliver Bettina Marley Bo Max Brandon Bentley Nick Scott Tortellini Rafe Parker Andrew Dexter Part 1: Life With the Litter-Mates It all started when I was born. My mother was a purebred Siberian Husky and my father was 50% Border Collie and 50% Australian Shepherd. I don't remember my dad that well, since he was hit by a car when I was two weeks old. I had three brothers and four sisters. My brother Stinky was born first. I was born second. My youngest sibling was Runt, since she was born last and she was also the runt of the litter. We didn't live in a house, my mother and father were both street dogs. It wasn't an easy life. My mother fed us her milk up until we were three weeks. Then she started begging for food every day. Sometimes we were given very little food, other times we were given a lot. My other sisters, Kate, Isabelle and Maya weren't nice to my brothers at all. They were the meanest to my brother Rafe, since he was quiet and humble. One day, when I was about five, my mother, four sisters, and two of my brothers were caught by animal control and sent to the pound. My siblings were tossed in the truck, and my mother bit the people who caught my siblings. She was eventually caught and tranquilized. Me and Rafe tried running as fast as we could to catch up with the truck, but it was too late. We both knew that our siblings and mother were never coming back. Part 2: Rafe and Me After the death of my siblings and mother, me and Rafe had to hunt or beg for food. "We may not have as much food as we used to, but we are either going to need to hunt or beg." Rafe told me. We used to live in the desert, then me and Rafe moved to the mountains so we could hide from Animal Control. It took days for us to reach the nearest city or suburb. Sometimes hikers came by and gave us some food. Other times we killed small animals like squirrels and chipmunks. I killed my first chipmunk when I was seven. "Claire you need to kill it!!" Rafe yelled. "I can't! It has a life and feelings too!" I cried. "It's your only source of food! I don't want you to starve yourself!!" Finally, I closed my eyes, and killed the chipmunk. I remember its squeals of pain and agony. It was so sad to see it die, and in two minutes, he stopped moving. Once he was dead, I ate his flesh and bones. When I was eight, me and Rafe killed a Mountain Goat. It was sad to see it die, but his flesh was so tasty. "I'm really enjoying his liver!" Rafe said happily. Sometimes we didn't have to kill animals because hikers brought us food, however, none of them helped us find a new home. Hot days and cold nights passed, eventually, I was 12. Part 3: Caught One night, we heard people walking in the mountains. "Is where the dogs are?" "I don't know for sure, I see paw prints." "Those could be wolf paw prints Marshall." I could only smell one person. The rest smelled like dogs. I could hear one dog getting closer to the bushes me and Rafe were hiding in. He eventually got to close. "GAAH!" Me and the dog screamed. "I found them!!" The dog yelled. "RUN CLAIRE RUN!!" Rafe yelled. Me and Rafe ran as fast as we could until I got my paw stuck under a branch. The dog came up and followed me. Rafe and him got into a huge fight, and they were both biting each other, eventually Rafe wounded the dog. "He got me! I'm bleeding!" The dog said. Rafe ran as fast as he could so he avoided trouble. He left without me. I was left behind and couldn't get out. Several other dogs and the person came to see. "Wilbur!! Are you ok?" A mutt asked. "There was a brown dog....it bit my paw....." Wilbur answered in a faint voice. He then passed out. "It was that dog that's stuck!!" A small dog said. She charged and attacked me. I was too weak to move and passed out unconscious. Part 4: Saved When I woke up, I was in a building, surrounded by other dogs. "Guys, she's waking up." A medic dog said. I was being taken care of by a Dalmatian pup. He looked a lot smaller than some of the other dogs. He was still a puppy. "What happened..." I asked in a faint voice. "You got stuck in the bushed and Skye attacked you, thinking you were the dog that attacked Wilbur. We asked Wilbur if it was you, and he said it was a different dog. Skye generally doesn't attack others, it was quite strange she attacked you. Wilbur is still alive, he has a sore paw." A police pup said. "Listen, I need to know where I am, who you guys are and why I am here." The police pup spoke. "I'm Chase, This is Marshall, and we are the Paw Patrol. We came here to rescue you and to see if you were harmed. You are in Adventure Bay." "And how far is Adventure Bay from Phoenix, AZ?" "Far." "FAR?!? My brother might be dead!" "Calm down! Your brother violently attacked Wilbur, so he probably shouldn't join the Paw Patrol yet, if not at all, until he's calm enough to. We are here to take good care of you." Part 5: Violet After a bath, checkup, tick removal, and meal, I went to see some of the pups. I saw the familiar pup that worried about Wilbur. "Hey, you're that dog!" I said. "No I'm not..." She said. "The dog worrying for Wilbur." "Oh yeah! My name's Violet! I'm the superhero pup of the Paw Patrol. My dad has super strength, my mom has super flexibility, my brother Dash has super speed, and I'm able to stay invisible for a short time. As for my baby brother Jack-Jack, I'm not really sure what his power is yet." "Your family is The Incredibles?!?!" "Yes." "That's awesome! Having superpowers and fighting crime! I'm Claire. My life isn't as awesome as yours." "Nice to meet you Claire. We have lots of fun stuff to do at the lookout when we don't go on missions." Violet showed me the hangout room, and where missions were held. There was also a nearby pup park. I met several people in Adventure Bay, like Farmer Yumi, Captain Turbot, Alex and even the Mayor! At Farmer Yumi's, I tried herding the sheep, since I'm 25% Aussie and 25% Border Collie. Turns out I'm not that much of a herder. Adventure Bay was full of fresh new smells! Some were good, like Mr. Porter's mini pies. Other's weren't as good, like the smell of fish on Captain Turbot's boat. Later that night, me and Violet were talking about boy dogs. "Have you had a love interest yet?" Violet asked. "No not yet. I can tell you're madly in love with Wilbur." "I am not! Well....maybe a little..." "Sure...just a little." "A tiny bit!" "Are you planning to repopulate?" "Oh gosh no!" "It seems like you guys might make some little ones at some point!" "Claire I don't think this is appropriate!" "Will your pups be boys? Girls? 1 boy 2 girls??" "And that's enough! We should get some rest. I might need to go on a mission soon. Night Claire." "Night Violet." Me and Violet slept peacefully through the night. Part 6: Doggo Fight The next morning, me and Violet saw someone waiting near our pup house. It was Skye! "Really, you're part Husky? You look a lot like a mutt!" She insulted. I tried to think of a great comeback. She was a Cockapoo, AKA a Spoodle, which sounds completely ridiculous! Then I thought of a great comeback. "You're a Cockapoo? I think Spoodle is a better name for you, since you're supposed to uglier and curlier in the future! Spoodle is the most ridiculous name for a dog ever!" That totally set her off. Next thing I know, I decided to get physical. I hit her. "Did you just hit me?" "Kinda." There was a huge crowd of dogs watching. "Oh no she's made Skye mad!" Marshall said in horror. "This is about to get good." Wilbur said. We had a fight to see who was the Alpha Female of the pack, and who was the Omega. Since I was much bigger than Skye, I easily could beat her up. She struggled as I held her down. She kicked, bit and clawed but she was too weak. After a few more minutes of fighting, she finally gave in. “You coward!” She ran off to her pup house in fear. “Actually, you’re the one that’s running away, so that makes you the coward.” I sneered. I felt pretty good until I saw Ryder coming with Skye. She played victim and tried to act all innocent. I couldn’t wait to tell him Skye actually started the fight. Part 7: Playing the Victim Ryder came over to me. He wasn’t happy. “She beat me up just because I said something that ticked her off by accident!” Skye lied. “That’s not true! She came in and bugged me just because I was a mutt!” I tried to cover myself, but I had a really bad lying problem. ”Both of you contributed to the fight. Since both of you want me to believe your points, I’ll get Marshall and Wilbur over here is they can tell me who’s lying.” Ryder said in slight anger. After a while, Marshall and Wilbur walked over. All five of us walked into Wilbur’s underground hideout, where hearings were held on occasion. It was like court. Ryder was jury, Wilbur and Marshall were the witnesses, and me and Skye were either going to be pled guilty or innocent. Marshall was about to speak but Wilbur immediately spoke. “Skye intentionally ticked Claire off. Skye started this fight, but Claire decided to get physical. Both are equally as guilty.” ”Was this true?” Ryder asked the both of us. ”Yes.” We both sighed in unison. ”What should the punishment be?“ Marshall asked. ”You’re grounded for three weeks. Both of you. That means no Pup Pup Boogie and no going to central Adventure Bay.” Ryder decided. I regretted this fight, but it was satisfying to see Skye get what she truly deserved. Part 8: The Aftermath of a Grounding Those three weeks were the most boring ones of my life. They passed by very slowly. Once they were over, I was relieved. I woke up from a morning sleep earlier than I would. Turns out Marshall could smell me. “Morning Marshall.“ ”Morning. Claire....you smell a little, you might need to go to Katie’s to take a bath.” Marshall suggested. I was about to speak but I could hear Wilbur shouting in the distance. “Nooo! I’m not taking a bath!” He whined. ”You haven’t bathed in a month! Gosh! You’re like a 80 pound sack of potatoes!” Ryder said as he struggled to carry Wilbur. Wilbur squirmed, causing Ryder to drop him. “Morning Wilbur.“ I said. ”Morning! Help me avoid my bath!” Wilbur whimpered. “Hey, I stink too! I’ll go to Katie’s with you!” I told him. ”Are you nuts?!“ Wilbur snarled. “I refuse to take a bath!” “You both need them.” Ryder groaned as he plugged his nose. ”No.” Wilbur whined. ”I’ll deal with this Ryder.“ I replied. I then proceeded to carry Wilbur to Katie’s Pet Parlor. “I am going to kill you after this!!“ He snarled. Part 9: Bath Time!! The two of us proceeded to enter the building. Rubble was all done taking a bath. “Hi Claire and Wilbur!! What brings you- oh gross! What’s that smell?!” Katie groaned as she plugged her nose. “Wilbur. He hasn’t taken a bath in a month.“ I replied. ”Don’t worry Wilbur. It’s not so bad. It’s just a bath.“ Rubble tried coaxing Wilbur that the bath wasn’t bad as he being wrapped in a towel. Katie began running a large bath tub. She put some shampoo in there to create bubbles in the jacuzzi tub. “You both are kind of dirty, and Wilbur’s kind of anxious, so I’ll bathe you both at the same time.” She replied. ”See Wilbur, it’s not going to be so bad. I’ll be in there will you.” I tried coaxing him. We were both placed in the large jacuzzi tub. Katie began to comfort Wilbur as he whined. ”Wilbur it’s ok. You’ll be fine, it’s just a quick relaxing bubble bath.” Katie cooed as she stroked him. “Great. A bubble bath.” Wilbur scoffed. “I guess that’s what you get for being smelly.” I teased. After some comforting, Katie began to rinse us before putting shampoo in our fur. Poor Wilbur was not happy. ”Why? Just why? Why the extra bubbles?” Wilbur complained as he was being scrubbed. ”Because you stink, bubble boy.” I jeered as I watched him squirm. It was kind of funny seeing him all wet, because he looked so skinny, like a nasty rat. I didn’t mind the bath that much. I really liked being scrubbed, since it felt like a soothing massage. I also really liked being rinsed off. The sprayer felt really good on my back, neck and head. As for Wilbur, he hated being rinsed off, and started whining even more. ”Wilbur you’re going to be fine. You’re almost done.” Katie said slightly annoyed. Violet entered the Parlor with her brother Dash. “I don’t need one!” Dash growled as he was being dragged into Katie’s Pet Parlor. ”Well mom said you stink, and you haven’t bathed in two months.” Violet snapped. ”Run while you still can Dash!” Wilbur jokingly yelped. Dash made a break for it and ran at full speed. ”Dash!” Violet shouted. It was no use, since she could not keep up with him. “Why’d you do that?” Violet barked at Wilbur. ”So he could make a break for it. The bath is a dangerous place.” Wilbur jested as he was being rinsed. Katie picked him up out the tub. He then shook off a lot of the water off of his fur, soaking Katie and Violet. ”Wilbur!” Violet bellowed as she shook water off of her fur. “You soaked me.” “Sorry! But it’s a lot better than being soaking wet in the tub!” Wilbur cringed. “You looked kinda cute when you were wet, with those cute puppy dog eyes you were making at Katie.” Violet expressed. ”Hey! That wasn’t cute!” Wilbur bleated as he blushed. ”And if the bath is a dangerous place then why is Claire falling asleep?” Violet asked. I was trying to stay awake as Katie rinsed me off, and the sprayer hit my neck. ”Get the neck, get the neck, yeah that’s the spot.” I beamed as I leaned back. It felt so good! ”I guess the bath isn’t a dangerous place for all pups.” Wilbur grimaced. “How can she like that?!?” “It feels good.” I chatted as I shook water off my fur, and got dried off with a towel. Katie blowdried Wilbur, which he loved a lot. I really loved it, the heat felt so good. We both enjoyed getting brushed. I laid still and just let Katie brush me. As for Wilbur, he thought it was a game, and decided to bite the brush. Part 10: The Date After being brushed, Katie put a bow tie on Wilbur. “I look good.” He bragged as he looked at himself in the mirror. “What‘s the special occasion?” I inquired. “Me and Violet are going out for dinner.” “So, like a date right?” “No!” Wilbur denied as he blushed. “We‘re just going out for fun. Nothing romantic involved.” “Sure it is...” I joked. It was becoming clear that Wilbur fell head over paws for Violet. I could even tell that Violet had a small crush on him! “We’ll be going out later tonight.” Violet added. “So it won‘t be until around 7.” “It’s almost noon.” I addressed. “Don’t worry. I’ve got time. After all I need a bath. Could you bring Dash over here?” “I’ll try, but that pup is fast!” Part 11: Dash I left Katie’s Pet Parlor to look for Dash. He was currently hiding in his pup house. “Dash, come out now.” I groused. “No way!” He bickered. “Too bad! You’re taking a bath wether you like it or not!” “Fine, I’ll take a bath.” “Good.” “Sike!” He ran at full speed. I had to catch him! I went up my pup house. “Woof! Transform into vehicle!” I barked as my pup house turned into a mountain cruiser. “Some one’s gonna pay!” I drove off in Adventure Bay, gradually catching up to Dash. He eventually ran out of energy, and laid down by Mr. Porter’s. “Get in the vehicle.” I chastised. “Make me.” He nagged. “Fine.” I picked him up, and carried him like a mother cat would carry a kitten. I put him in the cruiser and drove to Katie’s, with him strapped in the seatbelt. Once we made it, I carried him into Katie’s. “Put! Me! Down!” He said harshly as he squirmed in my mouth. When we got to Katie’s, I set him down. “I finally found the fur ball!” I exulted. “Dash, your bath is almost ready!” Katie instructed. “It took forever to catch him.” It took so long that by the time I got here Katie was almost done blow drying Violet! Part 12:Going Out A few hours after getting pampered, Wilbur and Violet were getting ready to go on a date. “Are you ready for this?” I wondered. “Trust me, I‘ll be fine.” Violet grinned. “Don‘t worry, we’ll make sure Wilbur doesn’t get out of hand.” A large, muscular dog said from the distance. It was Mr. Incredible! “Dad I’ll be fine...” Violet mumbled. “Don’t worry, it’s not like I’m going to harm her.” Wilbur chatted. “He won’t harm her or he’ll be grounded until he dies.” A Siberian Husky interrupted. “Mom!” Wilbur muttered, slightly embarrassed. “I’m Frannie. You must be Violet’s dad.” The Husky mused. “Robert. Nice to meet you Frannie. I’ve never had the chance to meet him. Where is he?” “He’s out of the country for a meeting. He’s in Seattle.” Frannie noted. Wilbur’s Dad was a highly successful inventor, who was constantly having meetings all over the world. Wilbur told me his dad was Tom Selleck. “Sorry guys but me and Violet have to go!” Wilbur mumbled. “You’re forgetting something...” Frannie reminded Wilbur. “Say it.” “I love you mom...” “I love you too sweetie. Make sure you guys are back by 10.” “She’s so nosy!” Wilbur rasped. Me and Violet were trying so hard not to laugh! It was funny seeing Wilbur embarrassed. Soon after, the two parents departed. Violet and Wilbur drove off to Mr.Porter’s that night and got back just before 10:01 P.M. (22:01). What I heard was that they had their very first kiss! Part 13:Troy ''' About a year later, I was happy with my life. I had made some new friends, and Skye did get used to me, however, we still hated each other. One day, me and Violet noticed a Border Collie walking with Chase and Ryder. “Who's that?” Violet asked. “I dunno. Seems snooty.” I snorted. The pup was about a year younger than I was, and he was quite arrogant! He wanted to be a spy, and he had a British accent. “Should we talk to him?” “No. He’s not worth your time.” “What if he sees us?” “Then make us invisible!” I bickered. I wanted nothing to do with this Troy pup. I would make sure he stayed far away from us! “Move over new pup coming through!” He nagged he walked towards us, doing an odd dance as he approached. Me and Violet went invisible. “Nice try Violet. You and that mutt can come out now.” He provoked. “How do you now my name?” Violet wondered as she deactivated her forcefields. “Hey! Who ‘you calling mutt?!” I chided. I’d show him who’s boss! “It’s true. The spots are a dead give away!” “Oh shut up! At least I’m not a snooty purebred!” “For your information, Border Collies are the smartest dog breed!” “I think you’re the exception.” “I’m not stupid!” “Clearly you are. You obviously want to cross my dark side, and everyone here is warned not to before they become members of the PAW Patrol. So get comfortable here, or you’ll be the biggest sack of meat here.” I clipped. I then proceeded to pounce on him. “Get off of me!” Troy demanded. “Not until you give up fighting!” I exploded. I held him down until he stopped squirming. He laid there, and I finally released him. “What was that for?!” He fumed. “Getting on my dark side. Now run.” I growled. “Never.” He grumbled. I then let out a large, loud bark that scared him. He then proceeded to run. He let out a small whimper as he scurried away, like a squirrel. “That will teach him.” I gibed. '''Part 14: Rescue Mission I was about to take a nap in my pup house when my pup tag started flashing. “PAW Patrol, to the lookout!” Ryder resounded. “Ryder needs us!” Several pups told each other. They ran to the lookout. “Crap! I was just about to take a nap!” I hollered. I got out of my pup house, and was unaware that Marshall and Rocky were on a skateboard behind me. “Lookout!” They both cautioned. I turned around and saw both of them heading in my direction. I moved aside so I wouldn’t get hurt, but I heard a crash in the lookout. I ran to see if everyone was ok. “At least I’m not last in the elevator!” Marshall simpered. We all laughed. We got all suited up, then got into formation. “Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!” Chase addressed. “Mission Super at your service Ryder sir!” Wilbur announced. “Thanks for coming so early pups! Mr. Porter was delivering pizzas to Jake‘s cabin, but an avalanche came and now Mr. Porter’s stuck!” Ryder articulated. “Pizza? Hey I’m in the mood for pizza...” I sleepy muttered aside. “For this mission, I need Claire! Use your grappling hook on your cruiser to make sure Mr. Porter’s truck doesn’t fall off the mountain!” Ryder coached. “Avalanches and rockslides can’t stop this pup!” I resounded. I couldn‘t stop thinking about that pizza though, I only had kibble for breakfast. “Everest! I need you to be with Claire and also get Mr. Porter out of his truck and to safety!” Ryder confirmed. It was odd that Everest wasn’t in the lookout with us, but I understood her decision to stay with Jake. If anything, it would be better having her here then that ugly Cockapoo mutt. “Ice or snow, I’m ready to go!” She burst from the lookout screen. “Skye! I need you to find Mr. Porter from an aerial view!” Ryder continued. Great, the ugly mutt is going on the mission. “Let’s take to the sky!” She chirped as she did a black flip. She then shot me a dirty look. I growled at her, then quickly turned away. “You don’t need to be so aggressive!” Wilbur conversed. “She’s my worst enemy, she deserves it.” I grumbled. “Troy! I need you to fly in Skye’s helicopter to sense Mr.Porter’s truck with your heat vision goggles!” Ryder declared. As if that wasn’t bad enough, now Troy was going on the mission! “Nothing can stop this spy pup from saving the day!” Troy crowed. His catchphrase sounded so arrogant. He was like Peter Pan. Arrogant, and only concerned about his own needs. Except he couldn’t fly. “Chase! I need you to monitor traffic, and stop anyone from driving up the mountains!” Ryder echoed. “These paws uphold the laws!” Chase exulted. “Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!” Ryder grinned. We all started to howl and cheer as he went doen the pole. It was fun going down he lookout slide! As soon as I got in my crusher, I drove as fast as I could to save Mr. Porter, and that pizza. Part 15: The Pizza I raced to save Mr. Porter with the team. The sooner we rescued him, the sooner I could eat. I’m not trying to be self-centered here, but I was really hungry that day. “Chase, I think I see him!” I informed the German Shepherd. “I can‘t really see him yet. Skye and Troy, can you see him?” He asked the two. “From aerial view no, Troy, can you use your heat vision goggles?” Skye inquired. “On it! Ruff Ruff! Heat vision goggles!” Troy barked. He skimmed the forest to see a truck, but he was leaning way too close to the edge. I knew he would fall. What an idiot. “I found him!” Troy resounded. However, due to his position, he fell right of out Skye’s helicopter! “Blimey!” Troy fretted. “Troy!” Skye shrieked. I swerved my cruiser as Troy landed in a pine tree. As if that wasn’t bad enough, not only was Mr. Porter stuck, so was Troy! “You idiot!! Did you have ''to lean over to the side to look for Mr.Porter?! Or was it one of your stupid stunts?!” I howled. “It was mainly to look cool, but to also see him!!!” He huffed. “Rescues aren’t about looking cool, they’re about saving lives!!!” “Guys! Enough arguing!” Chase interrupted. “We need to figure out a plan!” “Chase is right! I’ll call Marshall to rescue Troy. The rest of you need to save Mr. Porter!” Ryder instructed. He began to call Marshall as we took off. We finally made our way to Mr. Porter’s truck. Everest was waiting. Chase drove below the mountains to control traffic. Skye went back to check on Troy. It was just me and Everest. “Don’t worry Mr. Porter! We’ll make sure you’re safe!” I maintained. “Thanks Claire! It was quite snowy today, and next thing I know, there’s an avalanche!” He said. “We got to make sure your truck doesn’t fall of the mountain. Currently you’re stuck in deep snow! We may need Rubble to dig you out!” I noted. I called Ryder. “Hey Ryder, there’s a problem. I can’t attach my grappling hook to Mr. Porter’s truck since it’s buried in snow. We might need Rubble to remove the snow.” I notified. “Thanks for letting me know. I will call him.” Ryder said. In a few minutes, Rubble showed up in his bull dozer. “Rubble’s on the double!” Rubble beamed. “Rubble! Thank goodness you’re here! My truck is buried in deep snow!” Mr. Porter explained. “Don’t worry Mr. Porter! I’ll dig you out!” Rubble bubbled. He jumped in his bull dozer and began shoveling the snow. At last, Mr. Porter’s truck was free. I got into my cruiser and was ready for action. “Woof! Grappling hook!” I barked. I noticed that there was a flat tire. “Mr. Porter, your tire’s flat!” I observed. “What a day. First I‘m buried in snow, now I have a flat tire...” Mr. Porter said. I felt bad for him, he’d been through enough today! “Don’t worry Mr. Porter, I’ll call Ryder!” I replied. “Everest, stay here with Mr. Porter, and get him out safely!” “I’m on it Claire!” Everest crowed. I went to an area that was quiet so I could hear Ryder. “Hey Claire, did you get Mr. Porter out safely?” Ryder asked. “Yes, but he’s got a flat tire. We need Rocky!” I explained. How many pups were needed on this mission?! “I’m on it.” Ryder said. A few minutes later, Rocky showed up. “Rocky! Thank goodness you’re here! Mr. Porter has a flat tire!” I pointed out. “I’m on it Claire! Ruff! Screw driver!” Rocky barked. He then proceeded to take out the screws for the tire. He had a spare tire he brought with him, so he screwed the new one in. Eventually, Mr. Porter’s truck was fixed. “Everest! I need you to snow plow the snow by Jake’s cabin so Mr. Porter doesn’t get stuck!” Ryder reckoned. “Ice or snow, I’m ready to go!” Everest bubbled. She started snow plowing up there, and eventually was able to deliver the pizza to Jake’s. We drove up with him, and I saw Jake come out with two dogs. They were civilians. One was a Husky mix, the other looked like an Australian Shepherd mix. “Sweet! Free pizza!” The Husky mix burst as he was jumping for the pizza. “Shasta not yet! I have to pay for this pizza dude!” Jake said, trying to prevent Shasta from taking one of the boxes. I got out of my cruiser and went for the pizza. “Sorry but it looks so appetizing!” Shasta apologized. “Don’t worry Shasta, I’ve got plenty of pizza for you and the pups!” Mr. Porter chirped. “Wait, there’s more?!” “Of course there’s more Shasta.” “Sweet!!” Mr. Porter gave pizza to us, Ryder, Shasta, the Aussie-mix, and Jake. Troy had the cone of shame and a broken paw. I did the diagnosis. Serves him right. “I can’t eat this! The stupid cone is in the way!” Troy muttered. “Maybe you should have thought twice about leaning over the edge.” I exasperated. “He leaned over the edge of Skye’s copter, which led to this?” The Aussie-mix asked. I learned his name was Dominick, and he was a Border-Aussie. Shasta was a Siberpoo. “Yup. He’s always doing dangerous stunts like that.” I said. “Why do you hate him so much though?” “He‘s just very annoying and arrogant; always trying to push my buttons. He’s trying to look cool all the time when he looks like a dork.” “Have you even considered the fact that he might like you?” The words made me stop and think. Maybe that’s why he was so snoody. Who knows? Later that night, I stayed up thinking about it. '''Part 16: The Trip' The next day, Wilbur woke me up. “Claire, we're going on a trip!” He effused. Really? We get to go in the PAW Patroller?” I inquired. “Yeah! We’re going to Farmer Yumi’s for a week!” “Sweet! What do we need to bring?” “Just your pup pack and other essential items.” I was so excited! I packed all of my things and was ready to go! I saw Shawn and Luna packing their stuff. I bright my stuff to the PAW Patroller. “Hey Claire, you are aware that Troy’s going on this trip right?” Shawn queried. “Now I am. I honestly don’t care.” I said. “Seriously? I thought you hated him!” “I still do, but not as much.” Wilbur helped Violet with her stuff, and he also helped Troy. We got into the PAW Patroller and rode down to Farmer Yumi’s. We passed by a nearby car with a dog in it. “Sup gal! I’m in a car!” She said. “Us too!” I crowed. We eventually turned into Farmer Umi’s and Wilbur ran out of the PAW Patroller. “So many new smells I’ve never smelt before!” He effused. “My nose is happy and confused at the same time!” He decided to go chase some nearby chickens. Me and Violet laughed. “That’s my boyfriend. Wilbur the chicken chaser.” Violet giggled. “I’ve never seen him this energetic before.” I laughed. “Come on. Let’s get out and go say hi to Al and Yumi..” Part 17: The Farm I dragged my luggage out of the PAW Patroller and was on the way to Farmer Yumi’s House. It was a large farm. The barn was quite big and red, and was the spot were Farmers Al and Yumi got married. There were several animals on the farm, such as chickens, pigs, sheep, cows and even a goat. There were fiends of crops such as corn, carrots and pumpkins growing. There was a little pond nearby, and there was a beaver den there. I went to ring Farmer Yumi’s doorbell, but I was surprised when a grey wolf answered it. “Stay back!! What did you do to Farmer Yumi?!” I growled. “I didn’t do anything! I swear!” The wolf yelped. “Yeah sure. Where are Al and Yumi?!” “I’m their pet wolf! I have a collar! Please let me go!” I noticed the wolf’s golden brown collar, and realized I made a great mistake. “Oh my god, I am so sorry!” I apologized, making sure I left no scars on the poor wolf. “It’s fine, I probably should have made sure Yumi let Ryder know I was here.” He said. “I'm just checking if you have marks..” I fretted. “I don’t. I’m Oliver by the way.” He revealed. “Thank god...nice to meet you Oliver. I’m Claire.” “Here, I’ll go get Yumi. She’s picking carrots.. Al is currently sheering Marley. Why don’t you go put your luggage in the barn?” “The barn? I‘m not an animal.” “Don’t worry! We made a special place for the six of you. We made sure to clean the barn before you guys came.” “Thank you.” “You‘re welcome. I’ll go help your friends with their luggage if they need it.” Oliver spoke. He went to go let Yumi know we were here, while I went to the barn. There was an unknown area upstairs that was hidden. I went up there and there were six beds with blankets. There was a TV where we could play video games or watch our favorite shows. I set my luggage there and started to unpack, when another dog came up. “Is this the place where we‘re sleeping?” A dog questioned. It was Violet. “Yup. It’s pretty cool. It’s nice that we have our own area, away from the other animals.” I summarized. “Wilbur’s not award that not all the other animals aren’t canine tolerant...” “What’s going on?” “He sniffed a pigs butt...” “And?” “The pug shoved him in the mud...” “Is he ok?” “Let’s go check.” Violet told me. We went back outside nearby the pig pen. Turns out Wilbur was fine, and he was having the time of his life! He was rolling around in the wet mud, getting all dirty. "You do realize you'll have to take a bathe again right?" Violet quizzed. "Not this time. I'll blend in with the pigs." Wilbur answered as he rolled around in the mud. "Looks like someone's had a little too much fun." A voice happily teased. It was Farmer Yumi. Next to her was Oliver. “Farmer Yumi!” I howled as I jumped up and hugged her. “Hey Claire! Where‘d you learn how to give hugs?” She asked. “I just learned how.” I replied. “Strange, I don’t remember pigs being fluffy and having straight tails..” Oliver joked. “I’m not a dog!” Wilbur snorted, as he tried to snort and grunt like a pig. “Come on Wilbur, let’s go get you cleaned up.” Oliver laughed. “Oink! I‘m Wilbur the pig! I‘m just waiting for my friend Charlotte the spider.” Wilbur teased. “Clever reference!” Violet commented. “Sorry Wilbur, but you’re getting a little too dirty. Let’s go get you washed off buddy.” Oliver coaxed. “Nooo! You can’t make me!” Wilbur whined as Oliver tried to drag him out. “There we go.” Oliver replied. “Hey Oliver, I have a surprise. Want to see it?” Wilbur asked with a smirk on his face. “Sure, why not?” He replied. Wilbur shook off the mud off his fur, splattering it all over Farmer Yumi, me, Oliver and Violet. “Gross Wilbur!” Oliver said as he gawked in disgust. “Now we all ''need a bath!” Violet whined. “At least I don’t have to bathe alone!” Wilbur joked. “Ha! You just admitted you‘ll bathe, therefore, you ''have ''to take a bath!” I explained. “Wait...what?! No I swear!!!” Wilbur said as he panicked. “Let’s get you guys cleaned up.” Farmer Yumi said. “Guess we‘re going to Katie’s....yippee....” Wilbur groaned. “It’s payback time.” Oliver teased. As we got into Farmer Yumi’s truck, I saw a large dog walking by. He was blue merle and covered in speckles. He has some dark orange, and he looked like he wore a mask. He had an icy cold blue eye, and a dark brown, almost black eye. His tail was long and fluffy, and he had long fur. He had white on the tip of it. His ears were straight as arrows, and he wore a grey collar. His dog tag said ''Bo. Before I could take a look, he walked away. Part 18: Bo After getting washed off, we returned to the farm. Farmer Al looked worried when we returned. Suddenly, I heard the angry bleating of a sheep and the scream of a pup. “Al, what’s going on?” Farmer Yumi asked Farmer Al. “Well, Troy was teasin’ Marley, and next thing you know, Marley’s chasin’ him!” Farmer Al explained. I saw two running pups in the distance. They were Shawn and Luna. “Come quick guys!” Shawn panted. “How bad is it over there?” Wilbur asked Luna. “Well, let’s just say Troy’s being ''herded instead of ''herding ''Marley!” Luna joked nervously. “Wow. I thought Border Collies were supposed to be good farm dogs. Guess that doesn’t apply to all of them!” I joked. “Claire, now’s not the time for roasts! Let’s go!” Violet whispered. “Ok, ok! Fine!” I replied. We took off running to the sheep pen, where Marley was charging at Troy. Troy tried to run, but kept limping and bumping in the fence. I saw that dog again walking into the distance. "Shawn, what did I do? What did I do?!" Troy cried. There was a howl in the distance, and Marley stopped running. The dog came closer to Marley, and gave him an intense stare. "Name's Bo." He said. As soon as he walked away, Troy escaped. Bo stopped walking. "All six of you. Meet me by the creek tonight." He spoke. His voice was surprisingly soft, for a dog as tough as him. It was firm yet gentle. He sounded like a teen. '''Part 19: Find Your Inner Alpha' As the sun set and the crickets started to chirp, all six of us met Bo by the creek. "Now tell me, what are your names?" He asked. "T-Troy." Troy stuttered. "Name's Shawn." Shawn replied. "Luna the rockstar pup!" Luna crowed. "Wilbur. I'm a time traveler from the future!" Wilbur stated. "My name's Violet.." Violet mumbled. "And I'm Claire." I said. "Which one of you is the stray?" Bo asked. "H-How can you tell who's the st-stray?" Troy whimpered. He was obviously intimidated by Bo. However, I don't blame him, since he seemed like the Alpha dog you wouldn't want to mess with. "I can tell you wouldn't last five seconds in the wild." Bo jabbed. "Hey!" Troy barked. Bo turned back and growled at him. Troy let out a small whine. "Serves him right!" I jeered. "Let's see here, Violet's too reserved to be a stray, Wilbur's obviously a tech savy guy, Luna's a rockstar, and Shawn seems like he's never been exposed to nature. I guess that leaves Claire." Bo concluded. "I was a stray." I commented. "I was a stray in Phoenix, Arizona." "That means you'll be finding your inner Alpha last." Bo decided. "Inner what?" Shawn inquired. "Inner Alpha. You all are too Delta like." Bo teased. "Hey! You just said I'd be trained last!" I growled. "Even you've been domesticated too much." Bo joked. "Says the dog who's been herding sheep for all I care." I huffed. "Here's the plan. Troy's coming with me tomorrow, at the crack of dawn. Violet will be next, then Shawn, Luna, Wilbur, and last but not least, Claire." Bo explained. "Crack of dawn? Why can't I sleep in?" Troy whined. "You'd be lazy. A hardworking pup gets up with the sun." Bo explained. "Would we be able to sleep in?" Luna asked. "Until 9:00 max. (9:00 military time) I expect you to get up so you can help Oliver, Yumi and Al with chores. By the way, I want you all to call me sir." Bo replied. "Hey, I thought this was a vacation! Not military camp!" Wilbur argued. "Don't back talk to me!" Bo scolded. "I could let you fail as the soft city pup you are, or I could make you a real dog. What choice you want to make Wilbur?" Bo interrogated. "I'd rather be an Alpha, sir." Wilbur replied. "That's what I thought." Bo replied. This dog meant business. "So, can we stay up?" Violet asked. "At the latest, I want you all in bed at midnight." Bo replied. "Troy however, needs to get to bed at around 9." (21 in military time) "Yes sir." Troy quivered. "You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. And by the way, let me remove this." Bo said. He then removed his cone. "What was that for?!" Troy yelled. "You're now cured." Bo replied, then he walked away. We then stood in silence. Part 20: The Training Begins The next morning, I noticed Troy was gone. I decided to get up earlier than usual, and woke up around 8. (20 in military time) I sniffed for his scent, and saw him with Bo, in Marley's pen. "To be a real herding dog, you can't just stand there. You have to think about several things, like the obstacles around you. Sheep are prey, dogs are predators. Sheep can see all around, so even though you may think they can't see you, they can. Sheep have wider eyes than dogs. You need to chase the sheep, while giving them a stare. There's a baby lamb out in the pasture. Now, what I want you to do is go start herding that sheep. Don't nip it, due to its young age. Pretend there's a wolf nearby and you need to save it. I've given you these set of instructions, so good luck." Bo explained. I saw Troy creep over to the lamb, and I heard a howl, that sounded deep. It was probably Bo. The young lamb bleated in fear. "There's your wolf, now bark at the lamb!" Bo yelled. Troy proceeded to bark at the young lamb, while circling it. "Feel free to nudge her, and led her to the pen." Bo explained. Troy nudged the little lamb, and led it back to the pen. She snuggled up with her father and mother. He closed the gate. "Not bad for your first try. Now, let's herd something else. I'm sick of sheep to be honest. Let's try herding ducks at the creek." Bo said. "But, ducks aren't as easy to herd as sheep..." Troy whined. "That's the point. Get out of your comfort zone. If a Border Collie can herd sheep, he can herd ducks." Bo replied. The two of them walked to the creek, I followed them. Once they got there, there were a few ducks swimming in the pond and quacking away. There were a few baby ducklings that were stranded, however, and couldn't reach their mother. "Now here's a real rescue! See those seven ducklings over there?" Bo asked. "Uh, yeah?" Troy replied. "I want you to herd them to their mother." Bo explained. Troy began sneaking over to the ducks, who were stuck in a mud puddle. Troy dug the little ducklings out. "There you go little buddies, you're safe." He cooed. The little duckling peeped as if they were trying to say thank you, and swam to their mother. "Well, that wasn't exactly herding, but you did well." Bo said. "Thanks sir, now, what other training do I need to get done?" Troy asked. "Get rid of your ego." Bo replied. "My what?" Troy asked. "Your ego. You have too much of it, which means you're an arrogant brat. I need to make sure you've become humble." Bo explained. "I'm not a brat!" Troy argued. "There's the proof." Bo teased. "Hey boys, whatcha doing?" I interrupted. I didn't want them to fight. "Teaching Troy to find his inner Alpha." Bo replied. "Let's get you pups some breakfast." The three of us made it back to the barn, where we went upstairs to the dogs only area. Luna was playing with a toy, and Wilbur and Violet were wrestling. Shawn was getting up. "How'd you pups sleep?" Bo asked. "We slept great!" Luna replied. "That's great to hear. Hey Wilbur! Get off of Violet!" Bo scolded. "Sorry sir." Wilbur apologized. "I will not tolerate any horsing around." Bo replied. Shawn then proceeded to whinny and trot like a horse. "Shawn!" Bo barked. "You said no horsing around." Shawn snorted. "Now ride me Ponyboy. And get me a Sodapop as well. And take me to Dallas baby!" "Enough. Now, go help Farmer Yumi with the crops." Bo replied. "Yes sir. Come on Luna." Shawn grumbled. She left with him, to go pick crops. "Claire, Wilbur and Violet, I need you to go check on the animals. Feed the chickens, check the eggs, make sure the pigs have enough mud in their pen, you know the drill." Bo instructed. "If you do well, you get rewards. If you do poor, you'll have more chores." "Yes sir." We all said in unison. The three of us chose what animals to take care of. It was decided that Violet would take care of the sheep and pigs, Wilbur would take care of the cows and goats, and I'd take care of the chickens and the horses. I went to go check on the chickens and give them chicken feed. "Hey Claire." Oliver said. "Hey Oliver, just feeding chickens." I replied. The chickens were happily clucking, and were excited for their food. "Hello friends! I've got feed for you!" I beamed. “Why are all of you working? What happened to vacation?” Oliver asked. “Bo happened.” I added. “That‘s right! He wants you to find your inner Alpha. He also wants you all to work today, then you can relax.” “He already explained this to us.” “He did? Ok. Well, do you need something to carry the eggs in?” “Probably. And how do you tell if the egg has a chicken in it, or if it’s breakfast?” “We don’t have a rooster on this farm, so all the eggs would be breakfast.” “Thanks for the heads up! And can you help me feed the goats?” “Of course!” “Thanks Oliver!” “You‘re welcome Claire!” Oliver said. I checked all the eggs with a flashlight, and they were all sterile. Then me and Oliver went to the horse stables. On the way there, we saw Wilbur go to the goat pen. “Hey goat, scream!” He said. “You’re a goat you’re supposed to, AAAAAH!” “Woof Woof!” The goat barked. I could see where this was going. "What?" Wilbur asked. "Oh I'm a dog! Look at me, I'm chasing my tail like an idiot!" "Dude! Not cool; but nice roast!" Wilbur joked. "I'm going to pee on this carpet and wait anxiously for my owner to get back! Now I'm going to bark at squirrels!" The goat teased. Even though this was mean, the goat was good. "Yeah, ok I get your point." Wilbur mumbled. "I'm going to eat all my owner's food of his plate, hope he doesn't mind!" The goat sassed. "Ok I think you should stop before-" Wilbur tried to explain, but there was a sharp bark that interrupted him. He looked over at me. "Was that you?" "Don't look at me." I warned. Bo was standing right behind me, and he was glaring. "Hey you! Knock it off!" Bo scolded. "Sir, I'm sorry, but the go-" "Not you! The goat!" Bo grumbled. "Uh oh.." The goat mumbled. "That is no way to treat a guest! Get back to your pen!" "Yes sir...." The goat whimpered. I saw Violet standing by the fence. I guess she was doing some training with Bo. "What happened?" She asked Wilbur. "I was just talking to an annoying goat." Wilbur replied. "What have you been working on with Bo?" "He's trying to help me come out of my own shell." "He has a soft spot? Odd, I thought he was the tough guy on the farm." "He's calmer once you get to know him." "Violet, let's go." Bo barked. "Guess I have to go." Violet said. "Good luck." Wilbur replied. The two dogs left the area by the goat pen and went into the barn. Part 21: Inner Alpha The week went by quite fast. Bo trained Violet to get out of her shell, encouraged Shawn to get over his fears of the countryside, was able to get Luna to calm down, and get Wilbur to be a dog. By that, I meant letting him run wild. His dad's futuristic inventions and time travel made him seem more like a mad scientist. Troy was a different dog, but I still didn't like him that much. It was time for my training. I went to the cow pen and saw Bo herding. He was a natural. Unfortunately, Shawn was being chased by an angry chicken. He ran with eggs in his mouth. Oliver was right behind him. "Shawn stop!" Oliver warned. Shawn was headed for the cow pen. "Claire lookout!" Oliver yelped. I got out of the way as Shawn smashed into the cow pen, letting several of the cows out. "Shawn are you ok?" I asked. "What happened..."He murmured. "Look what you've done!" Bo growled. The cows were escaping. "Get pack to your pen!!" Bo barked. He managed to get every cow except Bettina in the pen. Shawn was swelling up. "Bo, he's having an allergic reaction to the egg yolk!" Oliver fretted. "Good gosh! Shawn you look all swollen!" I cringed. "Quick, get him to Farmer Yumi now! Claire, come with me!" Bo ordered. "Why me? I didn't let the cows out of the pen." I argued. “Too bad! Besides, this is like a game of fetch! Come on!” Bo barked. Bettina was really fast. Me and Bo ran as fast as we could, away from Farmer Umi’s. I decided to call the PAW Patrol, but Bo stopped me. “You don’t need the PAW Patrol!” Bo said. “Why not?” I asked as we ran down and endless road. “This is just a job the two of us can do!” Bo shouted over a car motor. Bettina was heading for a wheat field, I could smell her. "Bettina! What are you doing in there?! Come back!!" Bo urged, racing toward the wheat field. The expression on his face told me there was a danger zone coming up. His face looked worried yet stern at the same time. He clearly didn't want to show worry. "I smell other dogs. Hopefully they're just lost puppies looking for love.." I joked nervously. "They're anything but, my brother is one of them." Bo declared. I could tell it bothered him, because Bo looked sad. He wasn't on the brink of tears, but he wasn't his firm self. "Bo are you ok?" I asked. "I'm fine. Now come on, let's get Bettina before those wild hounds eat her." Bo hesitated. He was trying to be tough, but the mere thought of his brother hurt him. "Ok...let's go." I croaked. I could hear Bettina walking through the fields. I heard dogs walking in the field. It went quiet for a second, then I heard this loud moo, followed by snarling and barking. Bo raced through the fields, and I followed suit. "We got her boys!" A dog beamed. "Hold her down Max! Me and Brandon will get the Alphas!" Another dog added. "Sorry Brandon, but you're not an Alpha, so you're eating with the Betas." Max clarified. "Like I care. Ok, come on Bentley, let's go." Brandon concluded. Now was the perfect time for us to ambush this pack. Bo jumped and I ran behind him. "Hey, you human lovers go back where you came from!" Max asserted. "Excuse me, but that's our cow! So give it to us or die!" Bo challenged. "How could you two mutts stop a pack of dogs? I'd like to see you try." Max quipped. "I was a former stray for your information, so I could easily kill you all." I bragged. "Please, I bet you've gone soft." Max snickered. Soon, more dogs showed up. Several of them looked like mutts. "Max, why are there pets in our territory?" A shaggy bearded one inquired. "Because that cow is ours, we want you to give it back or one of you is going to get mauled." Bo hissed. "Like you'll be able to stop us." A cream one badgered. "Ok, you asked for it." I said. I then pounced on the dog, while Bo proceeded to maul one with merle markings. "Give up Scott! Just admit you can't fight everyone!" Bo teased. "Never! You are a pet, why should I let you have it?" Scott insulted. "Wait, how do you know his name?" I asked. "He's my half brother." Bo stated. At this moment, all the fighting stopped. "Wait...Bo?" Scott asked. "Yup, it's me." Bo replied. "Ok, you're half brothers, show's over, and the cow's ours!" A spotted one grumbled. "Tortellini shut up! I want to know this dog's story!" The bearded one chirped. "Fine Nick, have it your way." Tortellini sassed. "Why did you become a stray? Your parents would have been ashamed of you." Bo chided. "Our mother could have cared less, besides, my owner deserved to die. Next is the human race." Scott growled. "Are you seriously that shallow? Not all humans are bad!" Bo argued. "You've gone soft." Scott hissed. “Not to mention his girlfriend‘s a PAW Patrol member!” Nick chortled. “At least I’m not prematurely aging.” I sassed. “You know, the girl’s got a point Nick.” Scott teased. “I don’t have time for this Scott!” Nick hissed. “While they’re arguing, you take Bettina.” Bo whispered. I snuck over to Bettina, but there were three dogs coming my way. Two charged, while the other followed, with his tail tucked in between his legs. I was ready to fight. “Hey! That’s our cow!” The brown one hollered. “Not anymore.” I chuckled. I fought the brown one, but I could feel the grey one biting me, the golden one cowered behind the wheat. “Good job Parker!” The brown one crowed. “Some side kick, your friend ran away!” I teased. “Guys look out!” The golden one yelped. “For what?” The brown one and Parker asked in unison. Bo charged at them. "Oh, no, it's Bo." Parker mumbled. "It's wha-" The brown dog tried to ask, but was interrupted when Bo pounced on him. "You give us Bettina, or else you'll be the one the Alphas are eating!" Bo growled. "As if a grumpy farm dog could ever stop me! I can smell the domestication all over you!" The brown dog teased. "Now Claire!" Bo yelled. I went over to Bettina and jumped on her. I bit her ear, and she bellowed and frantically ran. "Look out Bentley! Mad cow on the loose!" Max warned. "Easy Bettina easy!" I yelped. She ran as fast as she could out of the wheat field and into the street. "There goes our dinner, get her!" Nick roared. The wild pack of dogs was chasing us. Bo followed behind. I had to guide her to the farm. "Bettina, follow me, go this way!" Bo yelled as he ran in front of us. Tortellini was nipping at his tail. "Stupid runt!" Bo boomed as he kicked Tortellini away. "I'm not a runt!" Tortellini hollered. "We're almost there!" I burst. "Hold on, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Bo cautioned. Bettina skidded in the dust as the rest of the gang watched in the barn. She came to a sudden stop, and I was bucked off, and fell on a pile of hay. "I'm ok!" I declared. "Sweet! Claire lead us to a farm! Take what ever animals you can boys!" The brown dog cackled. "Oh no you don't!" Violet exploded as she charged at the mongrel. I saw the other pups charge at the rival dogs. "Rafe! What did I do? What did I do?" Andrew yelped as Luna chased him. "You trespassed in the wrong territory!" Luna answered. It was chaos. Everyone was fighting each other. Scott was attacking Shawn with Max but Shawn fought back, Wilbur charged at Nick, Troy fought Tortellini, Oliver chased Bentley and Luna chased Andrew. As for Bo and Parker, Bo made him lead Bettina to the cow pen. Me and Rafe were trying to maul each other. "Just give up Rafe!" I jeered as I kicked him in the face. "Never!" Rafe growled. Suddenly I hear a door open. It was Farmer Al. "Whats goin' on out here? Shoo wild dogs shoo!" Al shouted. All the rival dogs ran except Parker. "This isn't over!" Rafe shouted. "Wait, where's Parker?" "He just had to serve a punishment." Bo joked as he pushed Parker to the ground. "Watch it! Just because this is your farm doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want on it!" Parker whined. "Well, you're on our turf." I stated. "Rafe, here's the rascal!" Bo teased. "Just leave us alone." Rafe complained. "Or else your friends get it." "Just do me two favors: Take care of my brother and don't come back to this farm!" Bo said firmly. "Will do sir." Rafe replied. The two strays walked back to their territory. It surprised me, despite Bo's hatred for his brother, he wanted Rafe to take care of him. Bo walked back to the cow pen and slept by it. I guess after chasing rival dogs, he became pretty tired. Figures. Part 22: Finding My Howl After the sunset, I saw some fireflies. They were interesting creatures, dancing as a way of communication. They were bright, beautiful creatures dancing through the night. I decided to try and catch some. They were so fast, but I managed to catch one. It didn't taste that good. I tried to get it off, but I just couldn't. It just stuck too well! I found my water bowl nearby, and boy did it feel good getting the icky firefly taste off. "First time catching fireflies huh?" A voice said. It was Bo. "Yeah, it tasted icky though." I chuckled. Bo jumped on Farmer Al's tractor, and looked at the moon. "Listen, we're leaving tomorrow, and I just wanted to tha-" I tried to explain, but was interrupted by his howling. "Oh I see. You just want some privacy." I said. "No it's just what we country dogs do out here. You wanna join me?" Bo asked. "I'd be honored." I replied. I got upon the tractor, and looked at the moon. It was quite huge! "Look at that moon. I've never seen it this close before." I effused. "Not to mention all the stars in the sky." Bo replied. "I've never seen this many before." "Your street lights are blocking the view, and probably your look out lights too." "I never thought of that." "So, you want to give it a try?" "Of course." I replied. I let out a howl that sounded more like a Beagle baying that a majestic wolf howl. "Um, that was good, but have it come from your gut." Bo advised. He then howled beautifully, like a wolf. “How are you so good?” I asked. “It takes practice kid. Just remember, have it come from your gut.” He said. Even though he was only a year older than I was, he was wise beyond his years. “Now, watch me first, then you try.” He advised. This time my howl was better, but still needed some work. "Just remember, from the gut." Bo said. He howled again, and I howled with him. This time, it sounded way better. Third time's the charm. I felt really good. “There you go.” Bo said with a smile. We spent a long time howling at that moon before I finally slept. I felt like a changed dog. Part 23: Goodbye Farm The next day, we packed up our belongings and Ryder came to pick us up. I felt like a changed pup after that trip, like I'd became a wiser dog. "So this is goodbye." Oliver said. "Don't worry, you can come and visit anytime. It's not like we're leaving forever." I replied. "I know, it's just goodbye for now. Here, I'll get your luggage." "Thank you." I replied. I got into the truck, with the other five pups. Ryder started the Paw Patroller's engine, and we drove away. "So long!" Farmer Yumi said to us as she waved with Al. "Goodbye everyone!" Oliver barked as he ran to us. "Bye Oliver!" Shawn called out. I saw Bo sitting on Al's tractor. "By Bo!" Wilbur shouted. "Thanks for everything!" I crowed. "Bu-bu-bu-bye...." Bo trailed off. I think he struggled with saying goodbye. It seemed like he had such a deep bond with us. He was like a mentor to us. Part 24: Dexter One year later, things had changed. Wilbur and Violet were still a happy couple, and their love for each other grew stronger. Shawn started crushing on Luna, but she just thought of him as a friend. Troy was still kind of annoying, but he started to mature. He no longer had a big ego, and became much braver. Chase was now becoming an official cop, who busted criminals and prevented crime. Rocky started his own fundraising campaign to save the earth. I had started learning to be an engineer under the training of Rocky. Overall, things were changing for the better. one day, I saw a black Terrier. The terrier was fluffy and had floppy ears and a small tail. He had a yellow chest and paws and golden eyes. He charged at me. "Hey you! Get off of my turf!" He growled. "Your turf? This is my turf. I work here." I huffed. Category:Story Category:Backstory Category:Flashbacks Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Episodes Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Fanon parts Category:Part Category:Fanon Part Category:Episode